Diamondbolt
by ShatteredMoonProductions
Summary: Diamondbolt has to stop a new evil from destroying you tube
1. Chapter 1

Diamondbolt

A Fanfic

Chapter 1

One hot summer day in Australia, a black haired Youtuber was lying in bed, unaware of the day that was about to await him. His name was unknown, but his fans called him Diamondbolt named after two aliens on one of his favorite tv shows Ben 10, Diamondhead, and Cannonbolt. Diamondbolt rolled out of bed, literally, and fell on his face, but he still didn't wake up, he was a very heavy sleeper. luckily his alarm clock woke him up. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR" Diamondbolt immedialty shot up and angerly punched his alarm clock across the room, he chuckled a bit, pleased with his work. He wished he could do that to the actual Kicker Jones. However he knew he was way to strong. Before Kicker died he killed 12 people with his voice, fortunately, after an uneasy alliance with his former ally Soundwave they were able to destroy Kicker and his associate Cardboard Michael Bay who also betrayed him after months of being Diamondbolts 2nd in command. Now that the event was over, Diamondbolt peacefully went back to making his videos, in fact recently he was trying out some new content. However Diamondbolt had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what. He left his room to go grab something to eat before he began work, when he heard a noise, then he heard a familiar voice. " La la la i'm wrecking Diamonddolts channel mwahaha evil laugh." Diamondbolt froze midway through eating a waffle. He knew that voice, the maniacal villain Michael Bay. Bolt thought he killed him Diamondbolt ran into his room grabbed his Ion Blaster and ran to the studio. But when he got there he saw Cardboard Michael Bay with a can of pink spray paint, up to the head of his yang chibi. Cardbay smirked and said. " Don't take another step bolt. Or ELSE." Diamondbolt gasped and said. "How are you still alive Michael, I thought I killed you." Michael said. "Wrong nerd I got a little outside help Now drop . your . weapon . now. " Diamodbolt dropped his weapon and Michael said. "Since you destroyed everything I love im going to make it my MISSION to destroy EVERYTHING you love starting with HER." Micheal fired the spray can into Chibi Yangs head, dying her hair pink then tossed her to Diamondbolt bolt caught Chiyang and said. "What have you done to my favorite chibi." He grabbed his blaster and shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE." He prepared to fire put then someone large shouted in his ear. " KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." Diamondbolt fell unconscious Cardbay smiled and said. " Good work Ironhide now….. For phase 2. Go bring him to the base ill catch up with you in a bit." Ironhide nodded and whispered in Bolts ear. " That was for Kicker you NERD." Then drove off with Bolt inside him. Michael said "Now for the finishing touch he went to Diamodndbolts computer …. And deleted his channel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diamondbolt woke up groggy, he squinted, and looked around the room. He seemed to be in some sort of studio, he also saw he was sitting in front of a desk, and on the other side of the desk, was his old nemesis….. CARDBAY. Bolt said. "So…. it is true, your alive". Cardbay chuckled and said. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DESTROY ME. HOW FOOLISH. TO THINK THAT A PUNK WITH A TOY GUN, AND A TAPE DECK COULD DESTROY ME." Bolt suddenly remembered something that had been bothering him for months and said. "Wait…... remember I saw you on my Halloween videos… but I thought it was a prank from Billy." Cardbay Laughed " AHAHAHAHA, JUST AS I INTENDED. YOU SEE BOLT. IT WAS I THAT TURNED BILLY TO THE DARK SIDE, AND IT WAS I THAT ORDERED BILLY TO MESS UP YOUR 13TH Q#A SO YOU WOULD NOT SEE ME STEAL YOUR OLD EQUIPMENT." Bolt looked and saw a camera and sure enough imprinted on the outside was his initials , DB . Diamondbolt said. "Well I don't NEED that equipment anymore Bay as you probably know I don't make that content anymore. And why would you steal MY eqipment, why didn't you just buy your own gear." Cardbay said " BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE PAIN THAT I FELT AND I WANT TO USE YOUR EQUIPMENT TO DO IT TAKE A LOOK AT MY MONITOR". Cardbay gestured to an octoling in the corner, who booted up a monitor. On the monitor appeared to be a youtube channel, and the name on there…. Was Michael Bay. Cardbay said . AS YOU CAN SEE IM MAKING MY OWN CHANNEL AND WHEN PEOPLE FIND OUT I DELETED YOUR CHANNEL …" Bolt gasped in shock and said. "Wait…...you WHAT." Bolt heard enough and he knew if he had any chance of making it out of there alive he needed to act NOW. he threw a punch at Bay. But he was to quick. Cardbay blocked the punch and Shouted "FAAAAAALLLLLCCCCCCONNNNNN PPPPUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH". And Falcon Punched Diamondbolt through the wall, and landed outside. Diamondbolt shook his head and looked up …. And saw 10 laser cannons pointed right at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Diamondbolt quickly rolled to the side as the laser cannons fired. The explosion flung him in the air over a ledge, he tumbled and looked up he dusted himself off and mumbled. " Ah that peice of cardboard won't get away with this …. wait what's this on my shoe." Diamondbolt realized he was standing in orange paint, he remembered the octoling he saw in Cardbays headquarters and then suddenly realized where he was. He heard a bang, and ducked just as a blob of purple paint whizzed by him, he dove for cover behind a orange painted wall and said. " uhhh okay um this isn't that bad right, heh, it's not as if a little paint could hurt." Then an octoling leaped from behind her cover and fired a round of ink, knocking Diamondbolt to the ground bolt said " Okay I need to fight back" He grabbed some sunglasses out of his pocket, and put them on then he pulled out a tiny paintbrush, and charged he splatted orange paint on the octoling. but the octoling laughed and fired again . Bolt jumped out of the way, and had an idea. He threw the brush in the octolings direction, it landed in her gun and she got flung in the air into the horizon. Diamondbolt said BOO YAH, but then two more octolings spotted him and charged. Bolt ran, but then he found himself at a dead end, Bolt said. " Okay guys we can work something out, here, here you want some boo yah, have some boo yah just please….. don't kill me". The octolings prepared to fire, but before they could pull trigger they heard a ripple then an orange squid leaped out of the ink and did a flip, then she fired a round of ink which took the octolings out. Bolt said. " Hi who are you." The inkling said I'm Meggy, WATCH OUT." Meggy tackled Bolt out of the way as a sniper shot almost took them out . Meggy said "Here is the plan, you distract her and I'll sneak up and splat her, that sound good." Before Bolt could respond Meggy turned to squid form and rushed off. Bolt said "Hi, I'm a famous you tuber maybe we can work something out, like grab a subway something like that." the octoling zoomed in, and prepared to plaster Bolt. Then She heard a bang and that would be the last sound She would hear for quite some time. The other octoling reacted fast and dodged the ink that was sent his way and fired a round of ink at Meggy, Meggy kept dodging until one lucky shot caught her in the leg. the octolings smiled as they moved in but before they could turn her into inked inkling bolt wound up his arm and threw a tiny paintbrush into the octolings gun, the octolings eyes widened in horror before her gun blew up and her world exploded in ink Meggy said well that's the last of the octolings, hey where are you going Diamondbolt didn't awnser he looked up and saw that the hideout cardbay inhabited was gone. Bolt shrugged and said well … I'm gonna need some information about Cardbays plans." Meggy said "… Ohi think I know the place."


End file.
